


Сколько еще выдержишь?

by WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Спецквест: игры и состязания [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Acrylics, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e09 Terra Firma, Established Relationship, Ink, M/M, Mirror Universe, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Агонайзер не только как наказание, но и как соревнование или прелюдия.
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Спецквест: игры и состязания [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195634
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Сколько еще выдержишь?

**Author's Note:**

> по серии 3x09 Terra Firma part 1

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/M1DGBfM/image.jpg)


End file.
